True Masculinity
by Lizard Pie
Summary: Pop'n Music: Koku Sotsu Kun hates what Hiroshima did to him.  That doesn't mean, however, he is any less of a man. P1 P2 rape


AN: Based on a picture from the wonderfully twisted site NEBULAS. You just can't leave PnM without having a hand at P1/P2.

Disclaimer: All characters Konami

* * *

Before Hiroshima, women had loved him. And Koku had loved them back –if only for an hour or so.

And now…

Radiation did funny things to a body. He was supposed to look Japanese, though few believed him now –what with his yellow hair, white flesh, and wide red eyes. He didn't digest things very well anymore –and spent nearly as much time in the bathroom getting sick as he did out of it.

And then, of course, there was his sexual ability.

He was positive he was sterilized. And, seeing as he'd been meant to show his masculinity to his supporters by having a strong, large family, this was unacceptable.

What was even more so was how difficult it had become to perform an act which hadn't taken any thought before, and then hold it through the entire process. He should have been, and used to be, more than capable any time he wished. Now there were times it simply would not obey; no matter what he tried. No matter how much his mind begged for it to respond, it refused.

Of course, he could still seduce any woman he wished with little more than a few words and a cocktail –sometimes only a glance. On a whim, he could have nearly any woman hanging off his arm –and absolutely any woman if he had enough time and interest.

But when they made it to bed…

There were times he where he tried so hard, times where she would work what should have been magic and nothing would happen. In his head, he begged and pleaded for just a little bit, but those times…

And there were woman who dared laugh.

No one laughed at him.

No one.

They had to learn the hard way, which was such a shame. They would have felt so nice…

After so many times, he'd retreated to Goku.

Goku had gotten nearly the same dose he had, he suffered the same conflict. And so, in the times where either one or both of them could do nothing, there was no laughter. There was only quiet understanding and obedient submission if there was success.

But this, of course, wasn't what he wanted.

Koku would close his eyes during sex, pretending that this was one of the women he wished for. He pretended this was one of the many women that he'd had so many times back when he'd been healthy.

He just wished they would shut the hell up for a moment. It wasn't funny, _he_ wasn't funny.

He was witty and charming, yes, but he was not a joke.

Every chance he had, he was right back in Japan –being the man who was followed because he was what they strived to be.

Goku, being thin and delicate, aided the illusion. But if he cried out in that deep way he seemed to love to, Koku was forced to remember that it was a man beneath him. And this man was his brother, his twin…

What he was doing wasn't natural or something to be looked up to. What he was doing was sick.

He punished Goku for breaking him back into reality.

Ram him, hit him, burn him… anything he could think of until Goku was forced to fall over whimpering. Koku would hit him until he was a woman again, and Koku was back to what he should be.

He had his perfect almond skin and dark features –he was what he was supposed to be.

If Goku managed, he was to take care of himself after Koku fell asleep. There was no way Koku was going to touch him, especially like _that_. And if Goku dared lay beside him, cuddle against him, so that in the morning he was reminded what he'd done last night…

Dared act as if he were the only one Koku could get, and that entitled him to be treated as something more than just stress relief…

It was unacceptable. So, without a second thought, Koku threw him out of the room as soon as he was finished. Let him have to walk, naked and bruised and crying, past his housemates. Have him need to try to hide himself until he could lock himself back in his room.

Let that idiot matador try to calm him down, and Wilhelm act like he could do anything to end it. Let that insturment think that his aggressive arguments meant anything in the long run.

Koku would see the looks they'd give him the next day, but he would smile at them.

He may not have been able to create a family, but he'd had his conquest exactly as he'd wanted it.

That was the definition of masculinity… And that was him.

That would _always_ be him.


End file.
